Royai  100 Histórias Curtas
by Raposa Branca
Summary: [mangá e anime] Aceitando o desafio 100 drabbles, aqui vou eu! Por ora não penso em adicionar lemons, mas pode acontecer de serem adicionados. Por favor comentem!
1. 001: Corpo Militar

Oi, vocês aí que falam português no FF! Esta é minha primeira fic de Fullmetal Alchemist, então não me matem, mas comentem e façam críticas (cofcof construtivas)

Esta que vos fala aponta pra si mesma é conhecida como Raposa Branca, ou Branca. Adoro animes e já faço alguns fanarts, como dá pra ver em http://raposabranca. . Sempre adorei desenhar e escrever. Entããão...

Decidi começar com o desafio de 100 contos curtos royai (sabia que eu adoro a Hawkeye?) e tentarei terminar. Quando eu digo curtos, pode variar de duas linhas a duas páginas, dependendo do humor e da paciência XD

E por favor, comentem!!! Obrigada!

Disclaimer: Eu não possuo Fullmetal Alchemist, nem nenhuma das idéias nem dos personagens e não pretendo utilizar este trabalho para fins financeiros, fama ou dominação mundial. Eu sou só uma pobre fã confessa da série que adora escrever e passa as horas no ônibus fazendo gaidens mentais. E sou tansa que dói, como poderia ganhar qualquer coisa com o trabalho alheio??

001 - Corpo Militar (Millitary Personnel)

Mas é claro que esse era um trabalho para eles. Eles eram responsáveis, metódicos, profissionais. Eram soldados altamente competentes e desempenhavam com afinco seus deveres burocráticos para assegurar a ordem nos assuntos do Estado. Eram do corpo militar e era com toda dedicação que trabalhavam todos os dias organizando fichas, lendo relatórios, passando informações e pegando cafezinhos de segunda a sábado, sem descanso.

Mas é claro que por isso mesmo a Tenente Hawkeye sentia seu dedo indicador coçar em direção à sua pistola. Ela fizera tudo certinho: eram dez horas da manhã de sábado, ela tinha sido mandada pelo Coronel a buscar algumas pastas a respeito da região sul, próxima à fronteira com Aerugo, para analisar algumas questões sobre tráfico de armas. Subira até o quarto andar buscando a sala do capitão responsável e procurou nos arquivos até encontrar os relatórios. Até aí tudo bem. Até aí estava tudo certo.

Só que quando ela entrou no escritório onde trabalhava, a mesa do Coronel estava vazia. E logo ela notou que estava vazia mesmo: ele havia levado sua pasta, suas canetas, seus papéis. A mesa estava limpa e arrumada.

E não só a dele. As mesas de todos estavam vazias. O único sinal de que alguém havia estado ali era sua própria mesa ainda ocupada e o pequeno Black Hayate, que abanava a cauda à sua presença.

Ninguém que passava pelo corredor percebeu seus lábios crisparem e os olhos se estreitarem, porque ela estava de costas para eles. Mas sim, seus ombros se moveram para frente como se fosse pular em alguém, e suas mãos (em especial seu dedo indicador) se crispavam em espasmos de ira. Mais uma vez, _mais uma vez_ ele havia feito isso e levado todos com ele.

Porque era claro que aquele era um trabalho para eles. Eles eram responsáveis, metódicos, profissionais altamente competentes do corpo militar. Mas principalmente, especialmente, incrivelmente porque o Primeiro Tenente Hawkeye, principal assistente do Coronel Roy Mustang, e sua 1.2 mm estavam por perto.


	2. 002: Disparo

Fiquei tão contente com a recepção do primeiro capítulo que lá vem o segundo. Não é feliz?

Disclaimer: Eu não possuo Fullmetal Alchemist, nem nenhuma das idéias nem dos personagens e não pretendo utilizar este trabalho para fins financeiros, fama ou dominação mundial, nem vou matar ninguém, ok? E se a vaquinha um dia ler esses contos e exigir a cabeça do autor mesmo assim, VOCÊS NÃO ME CONHECEM, TÁ!! . 

002 – Disparo (Gunshot)

Ela apertou o gatilho na hora certa, justamente no momento antes dos dois jovens serem apunhalados fortemente pelo homem escondido nas pilhas de corpos. Viu pela mira do fuzil que tinha acertado em cheio a cabeça do já ferido ishvalite, mesmo sem ter a lua para se guiar. Debaixo de sua capa cinzenta, na escuridão do topo da torre alvejada por fuzilamentos, ela sentia os próprios olhos cintilarem e seu primeiro pensamento foi que deveria apagá-los, para não chamar a atenção de ninguém. Seu trabalho era se esquivar. Não chamar a atenção de ninguém.

Ela não ouviu o próprio tiro explodir a cabeça do homem, mas também não se concentrou nisso tempo suficiente. Um dos homens, que usava óculos, apontou em sua direção (por um momento tolo acho que a lente do visor ou mesmo seus olhos brilhantes a haviam denunciado) e o outro se virou para acompanhar. Pela mira encontrou o rosto (mais tarde perceberia que estava mais velho, mais cansado, mais fosco; mas agora nada disso era notado) de Roy Mustang.

Nenhum outro tiro mudo saiu de sua arma então; esta já estava esfriando. Porém um disparo ressoou muito claramente em seus ouvidos, queimou sua pele, e uma dor rasgada encharcou seu peito por completo. E, ferida pela visão desoladora do homem que um dia lhe dera um sonho, desceu da torre.


End file.
